Competent cells are available for cloning vectors of interest for molecular biology research. A variety of competent cells are provided commercially for various types of laboratory procedures such as routine cloning, protein expression, and library production. Bacterial cells are rendered competent in the presence of high salt and are then washed and resuspended in a high salt solution for storage at −80° C. Storage at −80° C. is at best a costly inconvenience.